CHEATING LIAR
by AJRULEZ1
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS TO CLARY WHEN JACE CHEATS ON HER
1. LEAVING

Clary's P.O.V.

I walk the Institute and head upstairs to find Jace. I get upsatairs and I hear moans and my name said from Jace's room. i walk towards Jace's room and here him say, "What she doesn't know can't hurt her."

I walk to my room grab all of my stuff I need then I use a rune to burn everything else. I have my stele I go to the training room and write JACE IS A LYING CHEATING SCUMBAG-CLARY. I go back up stairs go to Jace's room and say, "What she doesn't know can't hurt her."

Kaelie I find out is the girl in Jace's bed. Jace says, "Clary, wait don't leave I love you."

I say, "Ya sure looks like it."

I run to my room draw a portal rune and jump threw.


	2. PARABATAI

I land on my feet infront of an Instittute. A girl who looks to be about my age says, "Who are you?What do you want? How did you get here?

I say," My name is Clary, I would like to stay here, and portal."

"Okay Clary, come in. My name is Lyri. This is the Alaskan Instiute. I am assuming you are a shadowhunter correct."

"Yes", I say.

"Well welcome to the Alaskan Institute." says Lyri.

**Hope you like it please review.**


	3. MY NEW LIFE

**2 YEARS LATER**

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I now live at the Alaskan Institute with Lyri(18) who is my parabatai and the person who runs the Institute, Austin(17) who is my hot, amazing boyfriend, Layla(16) who is Austin's little sister, Trevor and Dominque(5) the twins and Austin's little brothers, Emily(16) Layla's parabatai, Celeste(14) who is parabatai of Alea and little sister of Emily and Alea, Alea(18) parabatai of Celeste and older sister of Emily and Celeste. I am also the best shadowhunter in the world and nicknamed the assasin for killing 2659 demons. Now after 2 years of hiding I have to go back to the place that shattered me.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

It has been 2 years exactly that Clary found me cheating on her with Kaelie and tommrow we have the Alaskan Institute coming here to help with our demon problem. The Alaskan Institute also holds the assasin who is the number 1 shadowhunter. Ding Dong well here goes nothing.


	4. MY OLD FAMILY

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I rang the doorbell on the Institute then created a portal on the side of the Institute. I portaled into the library with the rest of my new family. We walked in and sat on the table. And heard Jace say, "Where are they."  
I just laugh. Jace then asks Maryse, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus to come to the library. They then walk in and see us and scream. I just laugh with the rest of my family and introduce ourselves.


	5. IM BACK

**Clary's P.O.V.**

We introduce ourselves and I introduce myself as Kalyteros. All of my old families faces fall thinking that Clary lived at the Alakan Institute. I start laughing. Jace then asks, "Why are you laughing?"

I resond, "Because you thought Clary Morgenstern lived at this Institute."

"How is that funny", Izzy asks.

I just say, "If only you knew."

Then Jace says, "Pull down your hoods."

"Okay", I say.

Austin looks at me skeptically knowing what Jace did to me. I just smile. We pull down our hoods and my old family...


	6. THERE REACTIONS

**Jace's P.O.V.**

There she is in all her glory Clary still the most magnificent thing ever. Oh how I want her back. That is all I remember before I black out.

**Izzy's P.O.V.**

OH MY GOD! There she is after 2 years. Also who would have thought Clary would be number 1 shadowhunter. "Jace!", Alec yells catching Jace as he faints.

**Alec's P.O.V.**

Clary she's back. I see Jace faint and I yell as he falls, "Jace."


	7. WHAT HAPPENED TO JACE

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I wake up in the infirmary and I see Alec sleeping in the chair next to the bed I'm in. I wake up Alec and say, "Is Clary really here and the number 1 shadowhunter."  
"Yes, but you aren't going to drive her away", he said.  
"I didn't-", I started.  
"Yes, you did Jace don't deny it", Alec says.  
"I miss her", I say.  
"Jace what happened out there", Alec says.  
"I just got over whelmed with seeing her with another guy, she is really sexy, and she is not the same little Clary anymore", I say.  
"Jace, if you hadn't cheated on her you would still be with her. Its your fault she left Jace", Alec says.  
"I know. I just want her back", I say.  
"Well there all in the training room. You wanna go and see them train?", Alec says.  
"Okay", I say wanting to see Clary in action.


	8. TRAINING

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I walk to the training room. I see Clary and she says, "Who would like to train against me?"  
I say, "I will."  
Then we begin Clary disappears and I look around for her and I see her coming at me with a punch I duck backwards like I'm doing the limbo. Then she brings her knee into my crotch and I fall to the ground in pain groaning. You can hear the guys Clary brought with her groaning like they know what it feels like. Then Clary straddles me with a maniac grin and a her eyes are she presses the pressure point in my neck and I black out.

**Alec's P.O.V.**

Clary says, "Who wants to battle me now."  
"I will", I say.  
"Then let's begin", she says.  
Clary runs at me which surprises me. She brings her leg up to knee me but I jump out of the way just in time. I go to punch her and she ducks. Then she does a backflip over me and then she says, "Goodnight Alec."  
I then black out because she pressed a pressure point.

**Izzy's P.O.V.**

Holy crap Clary is amazing. "Clary will you battle me now?"  
"Yes", she says.  
I then make sure I watch Clary carefully. I see her get ready to backflip so I prepare to turn around. Isee Clary then do the backflip I turn around and kick her back when she lands. She hits the wall and say, "Ooompff."  
She gets up runs at me and punches. I catch her punch and twist her wrist but before I canshe flips me over her shoulder. I painfully land on the ground. Clary then grabs my wrist an pushes. I then black out like Jace and Alec.

**Clary's P.O.V.**

"Wow that was easy", I say.  
Austin just chuckles and says, "Let's go babe.  
I say, "Ok."


	9. WHAT IS WRONG WITH CLARY

Austin and I go to Pandemonium to go demon hunting. When we get there I go out to the dance floor and start dancing a few mundanes come up to me and dance with me. I grind against them and I see some demons make their way over they come over and ask me to dance. Of course I say yes. So after dancing for about 5 minutes I take the 30 demons outside. I say to the first demon, "Come here baby."  
The demon smiles seductively walks over and erase kissing my neck and I moan for real because he found my sweet spot. He looks up at me as he sucks that spot I just keep moaning as I lean into him so I can let him get c,order to my sweet spot and so I can grab my serpah blade out of my boot. Then I raise the blade to his neck and said, "You know that did feel good."  
Then he mumbles what sounds like shadowhunter. Then my eyes turn black and I kill all of the demons in 10 seconds. Austin knows what happens next so he runs over with his arms out to catch me. My eyes go back to normal and I mumble thanks as I blackout.


	10. DEATH IS IN THE AIR

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I wake up in my room with Austin. I am bored so I go for a walk. But before I leave I leave Austin a not saying.

_Dear Austin,_  
_You and everyone else were asleep when I woke up so I am going on a walk I shall be back in a hour. If you need any thing just draw our special rune and think of me then speak. It is basically a mind link between us I will respond if I get the message._  
_I love you,_  
_Clary_

After I leave I walk through the park meadow past the entrance to the Seelie Court. I then walk into Starbucks and get my cappachino. After I finish my cappachino I start walking home its almost an hour so I take a shortcut through an alley.**(A/N NO CLARY DO NOT GO THROUGH THE ALLEY.)**As I walk through the alley I hear a demon hiss. I grab my seraph blade and get ready to fight the demon. But before I can fight the demon I feel a sharp pain in my stomach I look down and see a demon stinger through my stomach. I wince as the demon pulls the stinger out. When its out I collapse to the ground my vision going black from the poison. Soon the blackness takes over my vision and before I go unconscious I think I love you and goodbye Austin and my new family. Then I collapse into the blackness dead...

**Raziel's P.O.V.**

Clary has died but its not her time. Should she come back I think. I talk to the Angels Council and ask them what they think. They think I should let Clary...  
**HELLO PEOPLE DONT HATE ME BUT SHOULD CLARY COME BACK OR STAY DEAD I ORIGINALLY WROTE THIAD BUT I THOUGHT YOU GUYS SHOULD READ IT**


	11. AN

**Everybody who is reading this story this is the end either sometime today or tomorrow I will publish the first chapter of the sequel so be ready the sequel is called Without Her.**


	12. Chapter 12

THE SEQUEL IS UP ITS CALLED WITHOUT HER


End file.
